Two Worlds
by Bedtime-Beary
Summary: AU. There are many things Mitchie Torres didn't want to happen in her life. She didn't want her brother to die, she didn't want to go back to her hometown for his funeral, and she most definitely didn't want to fall for her brothers best friend.
1. Everything Changed

A.N. - This is an alternate universe story that popped into my head a couple months ago. I am in the middle of writing it with my own characters, but wanted to see what kind of reaction it would get. So I'm using the characters from Camp Rock. Which I do not own, nor am I pretending to own. Reviews are appreciated, good and bad, just no flames please :)

Prologue

The arena was packed, their third month of a sold out tour about to begin. Voices blended together, kids, teenagers and even parents couldn't help but be exited and for Brown Cesario there was no greater accomplishment as this. He had managed this band from the beginning. Three small town Tennessee boys with a one in a million chance. Now as the lights dimmed and the chatter turned into screams he knew that they had accomplished their goal. With a giant puff of smoke and three spot lights the most wanted boys in America came into view.

Shane, the bands front man, had one of the best voices around, he was also hot, you could say. With his pitch black hair and piercing blue eyes, he had a heart of gold but all this fame was going to his head and Brown had no idea how soon it would become a problem.

Then there was Jason, he was the oldest in the band and his life revolved around guitar's, all types, acoustic, electric, he had even dabbled with the mandolin a few times. He wasn't a singer, or incredibly good looking like the other two. With brown semi-wavy hair that was cut short and a scrawny skinny build, but he made up for it with his passion

Nate was an entirely different story, he could sing, and play the guitar. Not to mention that the ladies all thought he was to die for, with his curly brown hair and bright brown eyes. He spent his days when he wasn't playing music working out and had the muscles to show for it.

The concert was well underway by now and the boys were really getting into it, the crowed too. Shane was standing half on the stage and half leaning over the audience. Nate was in his own little world, jamming on his beloved guitar. It had been a birthday present from his family back when the band started. It was his most prized possession. Who knows what they were going to get him for his birthday tomorrow.

Brown looked around the stage, Jason wasn't on it. "Ok" Brown told himself, "don't panic", "you can still hear the guitar". looking around the arena he finally found him, he was crowed surfing while playing a solo.

Yes these boys sure had it all Brown told himself. Then with a loud squeak and crack. The light came down, the bolt holding it up was loose. And in that one moment, everything changed.

A.N. - I know it was short, but I think it ends in the perfect cliff hanger. If I get some positive responses I'll post the 1st actual chapter, which I promise is much longer then the Prologue.

Yours till the lights go out

Bedtime-Beary


	2. Waking Up On Your 17th Birthday

A.N, A big thank you for those you reviewed!

_XCxBubblezx_

_greyskiesseemright_

_blackslayer14_

_midnightwriter1898_

_Caro09_

_crazedneonlights_

_ThisIsHollyx_

I hope it lives up to your expectations :) enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 1 

Waking Up on Your 17TH Birthday….

When you wake up on your seventeenth birthday you should be happy, excited. Not have a splitting headache and red, puffy eyes from all the crying you did the night before.

That's how I woke up. The call had come around eleven o'clock last night. I Mitchie Torres no longer had a twin brother, Nate Torres had died at 10:54 pm on January 28th from a freak stage accident. One day before his 17th birthday.

The apartment was quite, too quite. Well as quite as it can be when it sits in the middle of New York. Mom had fallen asleep on the other side of the couch where we had sat the night before.

I slowly got up and looked around, there were fast food containers everywhere, party plans and deflated balloons. For the first time since we moved I was going to have a birthday party, I had actually made a couple of friends this year. That's all mote now. I'm sure well be on the next flight we can get out to Tennessee.

As the ever present sound of a car alarm came from outside I slowly got off the couch and made my way to the kitchen.

After getting my coffee and sitting down at the small table I sat and stared at the liquid inside the cup.

It's a very, hollow feeling. Losing a twin, it's like you're no longer complete. That half of you has suddenly disappeared.

What seemed like seconds later, but had to be an hour I heard my mom wake up. As she walked into the kitchen I couldn't help but notice how small she looked.

My mom, Connie James, has always been an independent strong women, but looking at her now with her short brown hair all over the place and her dark green eyes bloodshot, she suddenly seemed like her old self, instead of the savvy New York business women who has all the designer clothes she had become since the move.

"So what do you want to do Mitch?" she asked. I sat there confused, why was she asking me? I was just a kid.

She noticed the look on my face and smiled a little, "You're 17 years old Mitchie, you can make your own decisions".

What does one say to that? I had no interest in going home. Moving away had been the happiest moment for me. Don't get me wrong, I was sad when my parents divorced, but everyone saw it coming anyway.

"I guess we should go' I heard myself say. Oh no what had I done! Mom looked at me and smiled "I guess you're right" she said "I'll go call the airline".

When she left the room I promptly started hitting my head on the table, "stupid, stupid, stupid, ouch" I had to stop doing that.

I got up and walked down the short hallway to my room. It was small and a faint purple, but I loved it and I was going to miss it while we were gone.

From my position on my bed, I could see the half finished song I'd been working on before the call came.

I had been so excited to show it to Nate when he got here. I was proud of it and wanted his opinion.

I sat at my little keyboard and started playing the chorus, quietly as not to disturb mom on the phone.

"_Who will I be?_

_It's up to me,_

_All the never ending_

_Possibility's…"_

My fingers slowed and the words died on my lips. Something was wrong, the music wasn't right, didn't feel right.

What was the point of music without Nate? Our shared passion, the one thing he was confident in, confident enough to go on stage and play in front of thousands of screaming fans.

It had gotten him killed, he was no longer here because of music.

"Sweetie" my mom poked her head threw the door, "I got us a flight for 6 tonight" and she slowly closed my door and I heard her go into her room and start opening and closing drawers.

The tears came again, and as I watched them fall on the soft white key's in front of me, I vowed I would never sing again, I wouldn't open myself to that world again, and closing my song book, I got up to pack. I was going home.

* * *

A.N I would like all to note that I do not currently have a beta, so I am sorry for any mistakes in the story, I did my best.

As always, please Review :)

Yours till lights out

Bedtime-Beary


	3. HomeHell

A.N, I am so sorry for the extremely looooong wait, I started my last year of high school, and have been having some health, and family problems. Though you all should love me, because I am writing this while I have the stomach flu, and have a little bed that I am curled up in on the floor right outside my bathroom. Thank god for laptops!

* * *

To everyone who reviewed the last chapter…

Socks900

Disneyimaginator96

crazedneonlights

dancestar711

greyskiesseemright

sydneyannawhite

blackslayer14

Thank you for your feedback, and thank you to all who put this story on their favorites or story alerts, or both!

* * *

**Chapter 2. Home/Hell**

Trees, trees, tress and more trees.

That's all I could look at on the winding road. I couldn't look at my mom as she relished in the silence. I couldn't look at the road in front of me, leading me quickly to the little town I left behind,

and I most certainty couldn't look at all the flowers that people had put at the little sign exclaiming "Welcome to Walnut Grove, Population 677" in memory of Nate.

Everything was familiar around me. Me and Nate had played ball in that field.

My Grandma Betty and I had manned her yearly lemonade stand for the starlight festival on that corner until I was twelve. How could mom stand this?

Everywhere you turned there were memories, and yet, after turning off the main road, there was the biggest memory of all.

Our old house, with the rusting beat up Ford dad and Nate had been working on restoring for years.

Mom finally broke the silence, "Well we're here Mitch, shall we get out and knock?" her voice had a nasally tone to it, like she was trying not to cry.

"Lets do it" I said with a sigh, and boldly went up to the door. I had the full intention of knocking as soon as I felt mom behind me, but before I had a chance the door opened and I was crushed against an old lumber jack shirt that smelled like pine, my father always smelled like pine.

"Oh Mitchie, Connie, I'm so glad you're here!" my dad said softly. He always had been the strong one. It was a little off putting to see him so broken.

Slowly my dad let go of me and mom awkwardly hugged him too. "Of course we're here Steve, we wouldn't be anywhere else." They separated slowly and dad opened the door wider to let us in.

From the front hallway the house hadn't changed a bit. The flowery border mom had put on the walls when I was four, was still up. There was even an old family portrait hanging over the fireplace in the living room.

"Tea, you need tea!" my dad exclaimed, and practically ran to the kitchen. Confused I turned towards mom, and realized the tears had finally broken threw the barrier she'd put up.

Dad never could put up with mom's tears.

Mom slowly walked to the kitchen, but I wasn't ready to go in there and face the conversation I knew they were going to have.

So instead I walked threw the archway to the living room, and looked at the protrait above the fireplace.

Standing looking at my family back when we were all happy was hard. Not to mention this was the first time I'd looked at a picture of Nate since the phone call. Touching the picture of him softly, I whispered "How could you leave me"

Then I turned around and walked towards the kitchen, and that dreaded conversation.

* * *

A.N. I am sorry it's so short, but it is now 4 am and my poor sick stomach is not very happy with me… and I have to get my costume ready.. I'm being Abby from NCIS.

I'll write more as soon as I can, Happy Halloween everyone!

Yours till lights out,

Bedtime-Beary


	4. Remember Revised

A.N. It's been way too long since I updated! I completely understand if you all hate me, but it couldn't be helped, I'm sorry.

Anyway, I wrote this chapter in third person to try something different, let me know what you think,

* * *

As always a big thanks to everyone for the support!

karithekarbear - I'm finally continuing :p

socks900 - Thank you for the get well soon :)

blackslayer14 - I agree about the brother thing, though I only have sister's but if I lost even the bratty one I'd be sad!

teamedwardakazannassarules101 - Hope this chapter keeps it up :)

Just Find Your Happy Place - It will get easier, very slowly though.

TheSunday - Is it really a twist that they're siblings? I always thought it would kind of work :P and thank you for the get well soon

XCxBubblezx - In the upcoming chapter or two I promise Shane will pop up :)

ThisIsHollyx - Thank you for the get well soon

And a thank you to everyone who added me to their favorites! :)

* * *

Chapter 4 - Remember

Mitchie didn't remember the last time she sat in this kitchen with both her parents. It was always just her and her mom, or her and her dad. Even her and Nate working on a new song. The both of them had spent a lot of time in that kitchen. Mitchie with her old keyboard and Nate with his battered old 6 was the one part she missed most about the house, the quiet brother and sister bonding time.

"So many people want to come to the funeral, maybe we should have an open casket" that sentence uttered by Mitchie's father brought her out of the memories she was currently lost in, and she really wished they hadn't. It was a little surreal to be sitting in a bubble of a memory and be reminded that it would never be like that again.

"Yes", said Connie, "and I guess we better get in touch with Brown, see what we can do about the media".

The big oak tree outside the picture window started to sway as Mitchie's parents continued to have a forced civilized conversation. Over and over the bang interrupted the conversation.

"We should call the band" bang "We have to pick flowers, what did he like? Mitchie?" bang "Mitchie please just answer me" bang "Mitchie" bang "Michelle!" Bang, and finally Mitchie snapped.

"How can you be sitting here and talking about this? Nate is dead! Don't you get it? This isn't something that deserves to be talked about rationally, it has nothing to do with the media! I hate you!" and with that said she was out the back door and into the rain.

Connie watched her daughter go, and couldn't help but think that she was right, what were they doing? This was about Nate, her and Steve's son, Mitchie's brother. This wasn't about Nate the superstar.

"Steve, this isn't how it should be" she said, "We can't sit here and focus on what other people want, or what to do about the media, we have to focus on burying our son"

Steve and Connie looked at each other for a minute, absorbing what was said. Steve quietly echoed "Burying our son" before both him and Connie were a heap of tears on the kitchen floor.

* * *

After bolting from the dreaded kitchen, Mitchie focused on running, she didn't know where she was going, or how far away it was, all she knew was that she had to get away.

'How could they?' she thought, 'How could they treat Nate's funeral like a media event?'

Rain landed on her face, and the wind tormented her hair into angry knots, but she still ran, and finally, finally she found the place she needed to be.

The bridge was old, and rotting, but she didn't care, there were memories of Nate here, they learnt how to swim, and spent many hours horsing around in the river below. It was the perfect place to be alone.

"This is unbelievable" Mitchie said to herself, "How can life go from finally normal to upside down so fast?"

As if to answer her question, there was a quiet snapping sound, though the raging river was too loud for Mitchie to hear it.

Continuing to sit and grieve on a bridge that is falling apart is something no one should do, with the rotting wood, and the force of the storm, the bridge collapsed into the river with a final almighty crack. Dropping Mitchie into the unforgiving waters below.

"HELP" she cried, but no one answered and she was being dragged down quickly, no matter how good of a swimmer she might be, the river wouldn't let Mitchie out of it's clutches.

"HELP" "HELP" "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" was all Mitchie was able to get out before the water sucked her down for good.

'This is it' Mitchie thought 'I'm going to die, I'll be with Nate' With arms still flailing helplessly Mitchie slowly gave up hope. Slowly she slipped into darkness, but not before she felt someone grab her hand….

* * *

A.N. So please review and let me know what you think about the chapter and third person view point! And whoever can guess who's hand that is get's a little sneak peak of the next chapter J

P.S. It's not who you might think ;)

Yours Till Lights Out

Bedtime-Beary


	5. Explanations That Are Against The Rules

**An Explanation:**

I know technically this is against the rules, but all of you readers deserve an explanation on why you've been left hanging and this is the only way I could think of to reach most of you.

Have any of you had a moment where like just kind of blows you back? (Yes I am stealing the words of the wonderful Mary-Margaret from 'Once Upon a Time' but they fit)

I have had many of these moments in the past months since I've updated, all too painful for me to go into detail about, but just know they left me broken, bruised, scarred, and without my usually ever present muse.

I've managed to pick up the pieces, and my muse came back, albeit sort of unwillingly. But I'm ready to start doing what I love again, and that is writing for all of you!

If you've moved on from the story, It's understood, just know I appreciate your support in the beginning.

But for those of you who are still here. The next chapter is under revision, my life has made me able to relate to the version of Mitchie I am creating so much more, so get ready for some kick-ass updates, and maybe even a new story or two.

Thank you all!

Yours Till Lights Out

Bedtime-Beary


End file.
